


Kiss The Boy

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crushes, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: They're about to enter into the Battle of Hogwarts so it really is now or maybe never.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Kiss The Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KazOfScotland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/gifts).



> For the wonderful Kaz who keeps me sane when I am losing my mind.
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> Rare Pair Bingo: Kiss The Boy by Keiynan Lonsdale

"Neville?" Seamus could see the boy in the doorway to the room of requirement, blocking Seamus' way back into the castle. The last of the lower years had been escorted from the castle and Seamus was preparing to join the rest of Dumbledore's Army to help fight. He wasn't sure that he was ready to fight, but they didn't really have a choice if they wanted to make the world a safer place, which had been the very thing that the two boys had been trying to do for the last year. Despite how terrified Seamus was, he wasn't going to turn his back on anyone now.

"I was just…" Neville began but he trailed off as he stepped into the room and suddenly he found that he wasn't thinking about the world beyond the door and the though the thought that this could be the last time that they saw each other did flicker through his mind he found that he was able to push it aside as their eyes met.

There were so many things that Seamus wanted to say in that moment. Neville was one of his best friends, but it was so much more than that. If it weren't for Neville then no-one would have survived the Carrows wrath. Seamus would have lost his temper a long time ago and landed himself in hot water for it, but Neville had been there to keep him calm and somewhere along the road, he had fallen in love with him.

He had never told Neville. He knew that either one of them could lose their lives at any moment and while most people would have seen that as a reason to tell the person that they loved about their feelings, Seamus didn't know if he could put that out into the universe. To him that just felt as if he were tempting fate. If he told Neville how he felt, then the chance that the boy could lose his life was sure to be heightened. Maybe his logic was flawed, but it made perfect sense to Seamus, who in all this time hadn't dared to move and was still frozen to the spot, staring at Neville who had closed the distance between them.

Seamus could feel Neville's breath on his cheeks now, he was that close to him. Within kissing distance. This wasn't the first time that Seamus had thought about kissing Neville and he hopes that it wasn't going to be the last time, even if he was acutely aware that this could be the last chance that he would have to kiss him.

But it wasn't just the possibility that either one of them could die that was stopping Seamus from acting on impulse and doing the one thing that he knew could make him happy for even a fraction of a second. Seamus had never been able to admit aloud about his sexuality. He'd been brought up by his straight-laced mother, who had made it clear on multiple occasions that it was wrong to be gay, that he shouldn't love another boy.

Seamus knew, however, that he wasn't at all able to help the way that he felt. He couldn't pretend to be someone else, and he had already sworn to himself that if they made it through this then he would tell her about who he was. He wanted to have that conversation before he betrayed her, but as Neville's eyes fixed on his and his hand took Seamus', he realised that he couldn't wait for the maybes that might never happen.

It was Seamus who made the first move, much to his own surprise. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Neville's. The Northern boy wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Seamus and drawing him close, kissing him back as if Seamus were the only thing in the world that mattered. The rest of the world completely melted away until the two parted.

Neville gave Seamus' hand a soft squeeze. "We should get going." He said quietly and Seamus had to appreciate the fact that Neville hadn't tried to say anything profound. Nothing would have sounded right anyway.


End file.
